


Underneath the Christmas tree

by RPFuck (Caliras)



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Christmas, Creepy, Dark, Love Confessions, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Possessive Behavior, Slow Dancing, Songfic, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27814459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caliras/pseuds/RPFuck
Summary: For Christmas, Dan wants to confess to KevinInspired by Chase Holfelder's cover of 'All I Want For Christmas Is You'
Relationships: Daniel Condren/Kevin O'Reilly
Comments: 15
Kudos: 22





	Underneath the Christmas tree

**Author's Note:**

> Some rules because this was written about real people or contains caricatures of them. Reading further than the rules means you accept them.
> 
>   1. Do not harass the people I’ve written about- while this should go without saying, do _**not**_ bring this up to them. If I find out that somebody is doing this, I will lock the fic so that only registered users can read it. If you are someone I’ve written about and are uncomfortable with RPF, tell me and I will remove my fics. I don't really mind. My twitter is [@_RPFuck_](https://twitter.com/_RPFuck_) if you'd like to contact me. If anyone I write about says they are uncomfortable with RPF, I will remove it once I’m aware.
>   2. If this fic is deleted and you have it downloaded or saved it through other means, don’t reupload it. Don’t.
>   3. If you are unused to the site, heed the tags. They’re there for a reason.
>   4. (Optional since I know how anxiety is sometimes) If you have anything that says that the people I am writing about are uncomfortable with RPF, I would really appreciate it if you sent it to me. Also, if it’s a ship fic and they have a partner or partners who are uncomfortable with it, feel free to send that over too!
> 

> 
> That’s it for the rules, so thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy the fic!
> 
> * * *
> 
> I do not have the patience to post this on Christmas, so December it is!

**-I don't want a lot for Christmas-**

This Christmas was going to be different! Dan could feel it! It wasn’t particularly that he was excited about gifts or anything.

**-There is just one thing I need-**

In fact, there was only one thing he wanted. He just hoped it wasn’t too much to ask for. Hoped he hadn’t used up all his luck.

**-I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree-**

It wasn’t even a present in the technical sense. It certainly wouldn’t be anything he’d find under the Christmas tree, that's for sure.

**-I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know-**

It was Kevin. That’s what he wanted. And this Christmas… this Christmas he was going to confess. A grin spread across his face at the thought.

**-Make my wish come true-**

He just hoped Kevin would accept his feelings, but either way at least he’d get them out in the open.

**-All I want for Christmas is you-**

He was… he was going to confess to Kevin!

**-Oh baby-**

In fact, he was heading over there now, a small gift clutched in his anxious hands as he walked over powdery snow.

**-I won’t ask for much this Christmas-**

He hadn’t even asked for anything this Christmas from friends and family. They had got him stuff regardless, but still.

**-I won’t even wish for snow-**

His feet kicked through the pristine snow, breath visible in the air as he laughed.

**-I just wanna keep on waiting-**

The fact that he wasn’t waiting anymore sent a wave of giddiness down his spine.

**-Underneath the mistletoe-**

Maybe when he confessed they’d kiss under some mistletoe and Kevin would confess back and- Dan blushed. He shouldn’t get _too_ ahead of himself now.

**-I won't make a list and send it to the North Pole for Saint Nick-**

No, of course not. Santa wasn’t cupid. But still, Dan could dream.

**-I won't even stay awake-**

He tilted his head back, lost in a daydream as he watched snow falling out of the blackened sky like stars, feet feeling light against the ground.

**-To hear those magic reindeer click-**

Oh yes, he could dream.

**-I just want you here tonight-**

Dream about Kevin waiting at his house, so patient, so loving.

**-Holding on to me so tight-**

Dream about Kevin holding Dan tightly when he told him his feelings, pressing them so tightly together as he wanted to become one with Dan.

**-What more can I do-**

All he had to do was confess!

**-All I want for Christmas is you-**

And there was Kevin’s house! Just up ahead!

**-None of the lights are shining brightly anywhere-**

Kevin’s house was dark. Not even a single light on. It wasn’t even that late but Dan was content to chalk it up to Kevin turning in early.

**-And the sound of children's crying fills the air-**

It began to snow harder, fat flakes falling from the sky as he picked up the pace.

**-And no one is singing-**

The air was silent, watching, as he walked up silently to the house, only broken when he rapped his knuckles against the wood.

**-I don’t hear sleigh bells ringing-**

A decorative wreath was pinned to Kevin’s door, so the bells jingling as Dan swung opened the unlocked door only made him pause for a second.

**-Santa won't you bring me-**

He padded through the house, taking in the decorations. It was all so pretty- dazzling, even.

**-The one I really need-**

He switched on the lights, watching the Christmas lights light up as he plugged them in. But where was Kevin??

**-Won't you please bring my baby to me-**

He giggled to himself as he rounded the corner, of course Kevin was going to be where he left him~!

**-I don't want a lot for Christmas-**

There he was! All wrapped up in pretty ribbons and Christmas lights! A gift all to himself! ALL HIS!

**-This is all I'm asking for-**

Kevin couldn’t even flinch as Dan walked up to him, eyes barely able to track Dan. Maybe a bit too much of the drugs, then.

**-I just wanna see my baby-**

That was fine, he thought as he gleefully unwrapped his present, lights and ribbon falling to the floor, he had plenty of time to practice!

**-Standing right outside my door-**

Dan, victorious in his untangling efforts, pulled Kevin up on his feet, delighting in how Kevin didn’t pull back from him, weight resting upon Dan.

**-I just want you for my own-**

And then, just like in his dreams, he danced, hand in hand with Kevin. Kevin wasn’t able to keep up with Dan’s steps properly, those heavy feet of his just barely able to keep him from stumbling, or, god forbid, falling.

**-More than you could ever know-**

He’d really have to wean him off the drugs, just slowly enough that Kevin would have to learn to depend on him. That would be nice, _truly_ having Kevin all to himself.

**-Make my wish come true-**

But, hey, what was being a lover for if Dan wasn’t willing to be there for him! All for him!

**-All I want for Christmas is you-**

Kevin fumbled as Dan spun, his legs colliding together as Dan just managed to keep him on his feet. He took the moment to lace his fingers in between Kevin’s as he did, pulling their palms together. He can’t quite tell what Kevin is thinking when he makes eye contact with him but that was fine! He’d learn.

**-All I want for Christmas is you, baby-**

And you know, it’s kinda cute. Kevin can barely hold his hand properly much less dance. Dan makes another sweeping curve, light footed steps a stark contrast to Kevin’s stumbles. And Kevin is so _good_ like this. Maybe he’ll ween him off much, _much_ slower than he needs to. But no, he thinks as he takes a few more steps, he needs Kevin to trust him. To love him.

**-All I want for Christmas is you, baby-**

Dan grins at Kevin as their feet come to a halt, looking up to him as Kevin looks back with hazy eyes. He drinks in the sight of him, so perfect in this light. His eyes drift idly over Kevin’s neck, pausing there. It looks so… bare. Dan isn’t sure if he wants a collar around it or a few bruises or maybe even his hands. He smiled again and leaned against Kevin, tucking his head into his neck, barely able to resist giving into the urge of marking it up until there was no doubt of whose he was.

**-All I want for Christmas is you, baby-**

Which reminds him! Gifts! Letting Kevin lean against him, Dan grabbed his Christmas present giddily. Pulling out the twig of mistletoe, he held it above their heads before he pressed his lips to Kevin’s lax ones.

**-All I want for Christmas is you, baby-**

“I love you.”


End file.
